Wills and Wounds
by Your Death Awaits
Summary: I did this free write in LA, you don't have to read, longest thing I typed ever! D: Oh it's a PeinXOC I guess  Yes I changed the title


Rain poured down on tall buildings of Amegakure, the village where one man was considered god. The Gloomy drear weather could have ruined anyone's day dampening a spirit or two, but rain fall was very often.

The tallest building over towered them all, if your eyes spotted something bright and orange, that would be Pein, with fiery orange hair, multiple facial piercings with thundercloud gray eyes, his eyes had a unique pattern, looking like a circle within a circle.

He sighed deeply, a mist flowing past his mouth wafting into the streets, thinking, about a plan he was planning, although…

The door creaked open slowly, foot steps were heard, and then the door creaked with a silent slam. His eyes closing, his shoulders heaving as he slowly sighed.

"Pein," a stern female voice called out his name, making him crane his neck to the sound. Brown eyes glowed from the shadows, she stepped forward, her height started at his nose. Black inky hair that ended around her elbows, her arms were crossed in a distasteful manner. Her frown emphasized her expression.

"You know, I predict something that you don't want will backfire," The red haired slightly growled his eye brow rose making him look puzzled, with a dash of annoyance.

"Seiko, Seiko," He tsked, rolling his eyes. "How many times must I repeat myself dear?" Her eyes narrowed playfully, but still held the stern in them. "This plan, will not fail with excellent planning with strategy! Even with only ten people with us against a hundred possibly we'll be fine," The sun had already set into its blankets, leaving them the moon to watch them. _I'm positive that Akatsuki, Red Dawn, shall not fail._ He waved his hand a sign for her to leave him for a while. She sighed arrogantly, but not refusing his wishes, slamming the door shut, almost ripping it off its hinges, her loud footsteps getting softer and softer as she walked farther away. The door creaked open, then shut again. Pein heard the shuffling of feet across the floor.

"She seemed upset un," A male voice stated. Pein turned to snap back, finding the two of the members in front of him.

"She was indeed Deidara," He stated, his brow still in that raised position at the blonde. Deidara scowled, Seiko and he were like siblings, his blonde hair that covered the left of his face slid to the left, and the outcome of him tilting his head. Sasori bobbed his crimson mop top up and down, for even the human puppet agreed with Seiko. He wanted it to balance, have more shinobi to assist them, not with only ten

"She's still upset about the plan un? She planned it herself un," Deidara mumbled, with a few string of curse words. Pein shrugged, the three men exchanged their goodbyes to leave, and secretly the two artists hoped Pein would change his mind, although, they doubted that thought very much.

Just before the sun rose over the mountains to bid its good morning to the Earth down below, bags were packed, ready for a two or three day travel to Konoha. A shrill childish voice rang through the air.

"Seiko-sempai! Tobi's a good boy!" A man a good five inches taller then her screamed, his mouth probably wide open under his swirly orange mask, his arms waving around circling the female. She'd turn her head away, thinking it was awkward, but no matter what, he'd always have her watching in amusement.

"Tobi's a really good boy!" He cried again, wanting the whole world to know how much of a good boy he was, having everyone thinking one single thought.

_If he's such a good boy why's he in an evil organization?_

Tobi sighed, from Seiko ignoring him, so he decided to have a chat with Hidan, and by chat, is really talking about unicorns and rainbows, which annoyed the hot headed albino.

"Shut the fuck up!"Tobi didn't flinch, just stopped talking, pulling out a pad of sticky notes and pencil, drawing a frown then smacking it where his mouth should be, then walked off all happy again.

Pein slung his bag over his shoulders with great effort, not that heavy, about five pounds for so. Everyone mimicked his movements, then sprinted off into the tree tops, hopping from branch to branch, arms either pointing behind them, or in front to grasp them. This trip would take at least two or three day's total, with or without resting. Hidan smiled mischievously.

_Finally I can catch up on my sacrifices to Jashin!_ Hidan loved sacrifices since he was a masochist a person that loves pain, if Hidan gave sacrifices to Jashin, he'd be able to be immortal to continue his religion although no one cared though.

He imagined the victims to be sitting on wooden worn benches, munching on sweet dango, accompanied with red bean soup, oh how wonderful it would be, to stain his hands with the blood of the innocent citizens, and good thing, it was highly populated even more blood shed, he sighed in bliss, he could imagine the copper taste in his mouth.

His white slicked back hair shining in the sunlight, his magenta eyes scanning the area, incase of any random ambushes. There has been some, although quickly finished by Hidan who gave them quick deaths because of the mission everyone had to do. A large clear patch, perfect for camping was in store, they were only a day away now, the sun setting.

"Wow un," Deidara exclaimed. "We've traveled for a long time un," Smiling that the sun setting was like his art, fleeting and lasted for only a few seconds. Tents were set up; Seiko set up the campfire and rosemary tea, Itachi and Kisame set off to search for food she prodded the fire with a stick, the blaze lending her warmth. The fire gave off a fresh pine scent; the sounds were only the crackling of the fire, and the steaming hisses and bubbles of the tea in the clay pot.

Tobi plopped himself next to the troubled person, noticing that her brown eyes were full of worry, and concern, A muffled sigh was heard on her left, the masked man never liked it when she worried too much, some times she'd be so paranoid she wouldn't eat or sleep. The stick now by her sighed as her mouth parted.

"May I help you?" She questioned, her gaze holding his. His eyes were full of worry, and concern for her.

"Tobi doesn't like it when Seiko-Chan worries too much," He answered. The hissing kettle got her attention, with the pot holder in her hands that Kakuzu made for her.

"Is that tea un?" The unmistakable voice of the blonde rang, seating himself the other side of Seiko. From her pack she pulled out three cups pouring the warm contents in each cup.

"Seiko makes the best tea ever!" Tobi cheered, turning away to lift his mask to sip. A natural light pink shade flew to her face in embarrassment. Before she became a shinobi, she worked at a tea shop crushing up herbs or serving dango. Deidara slowly nodded, his body taking in the tea, warming him up, just the perfect tea to calm the nerves from Tobi.

"Oi! Everyone! We're back!" Heads turned finding the blue walking shark. Kisame had a toothy grin dancing on his lips, holding at least 13 large salmon in one hand.

"Yes! Some ifucking food to eat!" Hidan exclaimed pouncing on the shark. "Gimme the damn food!"

"Get off him Hidan, if you prefer raw fish," Hidan glared at the red eyes Uchiha, then noticing the berries in his Mugiwarabōshi. The albino shoved his hand in the straw hat, grabbing a fistful of berries grinning like a Cheshire cat, he popped a strawberry in his mouth, and his eyes closed in bliss.

"You know," He smacked his lips, devouring his handful. "This ain't bad,"

She rolled her brown eyes, snatching the fish away from Kisame, cutting the fish in half, and then skewering the fish on long wooden skewers. The scales were crackling from the heat, the skin slightly peeling off to reveal its pink flesh.

"Is it done now?" Hidan whined like a small child complaining about vegetables during dinner obviously impatient and ravenous for the fish.

"No! Jashin, will you wait for at least a minute? Un!" Deidara growled, liking the privacy he and Seiko had. Hidan furious had the three bladed scythe to his throat. "Don't say his name in vain, or else you man-whore!" He hissed.

"Done!" Seiko chirped handing each member a skewer, Hidan couldn't wait, ripping it to shreds with his teeth devouring it. Zetsu the Venus fly-trap cannibal walked off to eat people, two different colors split in half, black and white, like the yin and yang.

They were pretty used to him and Hidan's eating habits, for they were blood thirsty violent members! Well some were anyways.

"I'm signing in mother fuckers! Night!" Hidan shouted, diving into his tent, or his, Pein's and Tobi's tent, four tents for three people. They all nodded, separating to head into their own tents. Seiko entered tent #3 rolling out her sleeping bag. The tent was large, dimly lit, Itachi on his stomach with a pillow over his ears. Then there's Kakuzu, hunched over a pile of Yen, counting it.

"Six thousand four hundred fifty two," _Clink!_ His lime green piercing eyes watch the yen clink, Kakuzu was the second tallest in the organization the white of his eyes, seemed like a red so dark it seemed black. A Black mop of hair slightly covered his eyes, ending near the stitches at his mouth. His first appearance may remind you of raggedy Andy or Jack from the Nightmare before Christmas. Since he had stitches on almost every inch of his body, stitches from the corners of his mouth stretching to his ears gave him the appearance you think he'd be. He had the appearance of thirty five years old, although, he's really ninety eight.

Seiko rolled her eyes, her arms propped under her cheek, smirking at the senior.

"Hey, old man," She joked, knowing he didn't like to be called by his age, he gave a small glare. "Best you get some rest, Itachi and I won't take any, you've counted that four thousand times," Itachi heard his name, pulling off the pillow.

"What?" He asked dumbly with eyes half lidded, and brows furrowed, he spotted Seiko's face, telling him to play along. "Oh, never mind," He mumbled, turning over shoving his face back in the soft deep pillow. "Just go to sleep,"

The two laughed as they crawled into their bags, Kakuzu hugging his bag just for safe measures. Seiko leaned over to the lamp; with her fingers spread out coming closer to a point made the light fade out and die.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Morning!" The clanging of a wooden spoon against a pan rang the shrill screams of someone. "WAKE UP!"

Sasori, Zetsu, And Seiko were up, the early bird people Tobi offered them spoons and pots to bang, as an alarm. Sasori stared, lightly banging the pan then adding more effort making more noise. Zetsu hit it at a slow rhythm, probably one hit every five seconds. Seiko shrugged banging it; she wanted to get this mission over with anyways.

It took thirty seconds for the other members to get up annoyed, and then can't go to bed since they got up. Breakfast was the same as dinner, salmon and a handful of wild berries.

They didn't take time to get things ready. Tents were packed in tight packages like they were, immediately flying into the leafy branches. They ran faster then their

feet could run their feet crunching against the branches or snapping off twigs it took two more hours until they finally made it, their final destination, Konoha.

"Hurray! We-Oomph!" Tobi's outburst was muffled by Pein, although his hand was over the area where his mouth was, pressing the mask against his mouth.

"If you want this plan to fail go write ahead!" Pein snapped removing his hand, giving a one handed signal to Kakuzu and Hidan; they had to distract the guards at the gate, so an alarm wouldn't be signaled to warn the Hokage. He was sure "The Zombie Brothers" would work this one with Hidan's immortality and Kakuzu's five hearts with different chakra sources. The other nine Nin focused chakra into the soles of their feet, running up the wall with little effort. The shrieks of the guards, trying to defend themselves, failing as Hidan's hysterical laughter was heard well he caught up with two sacrifices. They jumped off from the wall meeting on top of the Hospital; white sheets hung to dry blowing softly in the wind from the rooms where the patients were in, great place for people from below won't find you. People didn't notice the dark shapes flying across the air, for they were busy with wrapping flowers, boiling ramen, sharpening weapons at the blacksmiths. The Akatsuki, in a circle formed the sign of the ram, to transform.

"Henge!" They transformed into different identities of other people, from other places. Deidara's Iwakukurge became unabashed, the slash represented, that they were all missing Nin. The slashes disappeared, as they set off to their assigned locations.

A small flashing light twinkled in the sunlight, Kisame's signal. His hands quickly formed to create the ninjutsu of water bullets into the air. Making it seem like rain, rain that the Akatsuki knew what it was.

_Now! _Sasori's hands flew out of his cloak, puppets emerging from the ground, with hands within their palms, flying through the air, slicing innocent bystanders. Sure it was wicked, but that's the Akatsuki. Some were near death, since in Suna, puppets used poison, and some tried to fight for life, giving Sasori a time to take them out of their misery, cutting their throats. The entire block Sasori was finished. Blood was splattered on the walls, staining them, the ground absorbed the liquid as the horrible stench of blood came to him, well since he's a puppet, and he imagined it, giving out a really hysterical smile.

"The most beautiful artwork lasts forever,"

Deidara smirked; his plan was to leave his art in stores, shaped as birds or anything, made from explosive clay. His middle and pointer finger were up as the rest curled to his palm. His palms smiled in glee with him.

"Katsu," All those little birds exploded to the largest explosions, the buildings were ablaze, and agonizing screams filled his ears as he smiled a twisted smile for he, was in sick pleasure.

"Art is fleeting, lasting for only a few seconds, un,"

Itachi's eyes watched from the shadows, he didn't want to be between the fight Seiko was having with thirteen other shinobi. Her fingers were like long steel blades, sharp enough to cut through bone, the blades ended around the knee-caps Itachi watched in amazement about her footing, agility and grace. Usually she'd be clumsy, tripping over her own feet, but she was focused, focused on finishing this battle. Even against Tsundae she was focused, severely wounding her with deep cuts, although that Shizune Jounin grabbed the Sannin away to safety. Seiko panted, the fight was over, the wooden white fences now stained in crimson, a pool of blood lay at her feet, the main source from the pile of bodies, trickling to multiple pools, how Seiko got this ability, to have steel like claws was from the Desu-ko clan. The clan that's able to manipulate weapons from their chakra into any body part they wish, like Seiko uses her fingers. The sound of grinding metal rang through the air, it wasn't pretty. The Uchiha winced, his ears were sensitive to the grinding metal, and she flexed her fingers once then repeated. Giving a quick nod they headed to the center of the village, although little did they know, something will happen.

A young spiky haired blonde feasted himself on ramen, not caring what was going on in the world, until he heard a scream, it made his blood freeze, his skin crawl. But who was it? He wanted to know, from his crouched position stopping his circulation he stumbled to the window, through the glass his heart stopped, blood was splattered on the wall, some corpses of random people were in piles, still bleeding, sliding the window open with effort, the smell of blood filled his nostrils, making him puke. The smell making his eyes water, leaving his apartment from the window to inspect what was going on. Some of these people were close, as friends, now dead, bleeding to their deaths, cries of sorrow wept from another place, he turned, finding a mother weeping deeply for a dead child, who lay still, pale, not breathing. This pushed the button! Anger bubbled up inside of him, innocent people were being killed, he knew who were killing these people, for they've almost killed the Kazekage, The Akatsuki were back.

The anger flew mouth of his mouth, engulfing him in a transparent red, his eyes changed to a ghastly bright orange, and his pupils like slits the whisper marks on his cheek became like ragged crayon marks, his nails and canine growing three more inches longer, he faced the sky letting out a thunderous roar, the Akatsuki heard, not really caring what it was really. The ANBU and Jounin were after them, cornering them into the middle of the village, the roar sent them running, some smirking.

"Come back you pansies! Come back and fights like a man!" Hidan hollered, waving his scythe in the air, until his magenta eyes widened in surprise something large and red was coming after them, in the afternoon light he squinted. "What the heck?"

It hit him, literally in the face; the punch sent him sprawling to the dirt ground, and their guard shot up, looking at the livid Kyuubi, glaring right at them.

"How dare you!" He howled his teeth grinding together in annoyance. He noticed her, the one who he trusted the most, who repaid him by deserting the village. "Why would you show your face around here? Huh! Answer me!" He scowled. "Seiko, your time ends here!" He charged, his claw ready to pounce, Sasori and Deidara were prepared, Sasori distracting the Kyuubi with his puppets, Deidara trying to hit him with his bombs. Sasori's puppets were broken into pieces, now the Kyuubi was after him, bombs exploded in the dazzling light, but it wasn't enough The fox demon swatted them away as if they were pesky flies, scratching at Deidara's stomach, giving him a large gash. He gasped in pain for the chakra from the beast was burning at his skin. He coughed blood on the ground, his vision blurred as he fell on his bottom. Seiko ran after him, trying to heal as quick and accurate as possible.

_Hush, close your eyes my dear, It'll be over soon, just close your eyes. _A silky voice tempted him; he tried his best to keep his eyes open, bright vivid colors flashed before his eyes, the colors ended, the feeling of hot and cold flashed. Then his eyes shut, with a small smile on his face.

"See you in heaven later un," Deidara whispered his last heard, hearing the screams of his teammate.

_At east his wound are healed, although he won't be coming back. _Tobi stayed back in the bushes, throwing kunais, irritating the fox. Most were seriously injured, Seiko made clones to heal the injured. Itachi was on his last toll too, quickly doing as quickly as possible. _No, no, no! Not you too! _Her mind frantic, his pulse low, she gave him a soldier pill, to support his condition, Pein was fighting him now, it went well until he feel face first. Her pupils dilated in fear, her legs not listening. _Never turn your back on your opponent!_ Was the first shinobi rule she learned, with the final blow closing in, Pein's eyes shut tight, waiting for the blow.

He waited for a second, then felt something running, something warm, what was it? Was it his blood? He took a little peek finding blood in his hands, but it wasn't his. He looked up, finding the female kunoichi staring blankly at him.

She gave a small soft smile, warm tears running down her face, dripping off onto his shocked face; blood was dribbling down her chin. The blood was from her stomach a bloody hand was through it.

"Why?" He asked his voice cracked as he imagined the scene over and over. The Kunoichi smiled softly.

"I promised that when we were twelve, that I'd protect my comrades until my life ends," She whispered. Then those words he hated, never wanted to meet finally met him. "Good bye," Her eyes closed for the final time, never to open again, she fell limo in his arms, lifeless as Sasori's puppets. Even Naruto stopped being violent as the red seeped back into him, his blue eyes brimming with tears, still angry about what she had done. Rain started falling, as if on cue to show the sorrow and pain.

"We have to go!" He shouted, the blood spreading on his cloak, he didn't care, and Seiko was gone. The other members nodded in the rain, their cloaks getting wet as Kisame carried the dead Deidara and Itachi on his shoulders. The Anbu chased after them, the Akatsuki ran quicker then the speed of light, or so it seemed. It tired the masked Nin, forcing them to go back, since the rain washed away any traces. They didn't stop anywhere, Pein wanted to go back to Amegakure, to hold a funeral.

The rain still pelted the roofs, even harder then the usual weather, until the citizens heard that their Kage's beloved died.

The funeral was quick, it was only burying the three saying stuff, then leaving, but Pein stayed, he stared at the gray stone her name engraved in it, her favorite quote was on it. "Everything the government touches turns to crap," It made him laugh, reminding him of her odd sense of humor. The rain soaked trough his clothing, with a pained face, fell to the ground on his knees, pounding his hand on the stone.

"Why? Why did I let you go! You were everything to me!" He screamed, he too was shocked by how loud he was, thunder clapped in his ears, the wind whistled. He didn't expect an answer, not at all, but the thunder and wind stopped suddenly, hearing a silky voice behind him.

"Then where would I be without you?" He turned, his puffy red eyes seeing a faint image of her; inky black locks blew in an imaginary breeze, her hands shaped like those large claws, emerging from the billowing long sleeves of the Akatsuki cloak, now tattered and somehow burnt. That small smile was still dancing on her face; he shook his head, stumbling to the faded female, he wanted to embrace her, talk to her, hear her, and especially love her again. Sadly, Kami would let him have her, as soon as the arms were almost there to hug her, her entire body faded away, like the wind blowing sand away to father places unknown. He fell forward on his face, coughing out clods of dirt. Never, would he ever see the bright smile again, never being able to hear her laugh or feel her hugs when Tobi would give her too much sugar, when she always hugged random people like himself.

A month after her death, the entire base would be filled with a feminine laugh when no one was there, or in his sleep he's feel a warm hand against his cheek, wanting to hold that hand. Sometimes he'd wake up in the morning forgetting that she died, and then remember, sulking for the rest of the day. Although those were often, rare moments were when in a corner he'd whisper her name over and over in a fetal position with crazed eyes his hair messed up, although that was hard to tell, since his hair was always messy. He'd never eat or sleep for as long as three months, but that would easily end when he heard the two words that relaxed him so.

"I'm here,"

Two Hearts –Anonymous

I still remember that brisk and cool day,  
that day we met and my fears were driven away.  
Your perfect smile, your joyous laugh,  
the way your eyes lit up when we talked about the past.  
We would sit and talk for hours on end  
about our secrets and our future plans.  
Our friendship started to grow much more.  
It became a feeling so strong we could not ignore.  
You told me, it would be for the best, just wait and see.  
Fate. You said, has brought you to me.  
We believed those words, we thought they were true,  
but I guess they weren't because now we are through.  
Now your gone and now I see that it was all because of me.  
I hurt so many, yet cared so much,  
about the wrong person and felt the wrong touch.  
I played a game with two hearts,  
I thought I was strong, I'd never be torn apart.  
I hope you forgive and I hope that you see,  
those feelings I have are smothered inside of me.  
Someday soon I hope you will find a love that will last you all of time.  
You deserve the best in everything you do.  
Maybe someday I will see you, with a smile on your face,  
hand in hand with somebody new.  
Until that day comes I will be here,  
I will be your angel in the light that's so clear.  
I'll look out for you when you need me the most,  
I will always be around, I will not let you down.  
I love you know and I always will, and even though your not mine,  
my heart holds you still. on earth,  
For this is surely it.

Bibliography & Thank you

I sincerely thank Masashi Kishimoto for making a great Manga Series NARUTO, having a few characters from his plot into mine, so again, Thanks for making the best series ever!

Thanking Ms. D for letting us do free writes (Best unit ever)

I'm also thanking Jill and Mrs. Mc for reading this. Toodles!


End file.
